The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an automatic cooking apparatus which prepares various food items by combining plural kinds of food stuffs.
A general automatic cooking apparatus according to the prior art stops or continues cooking when certain kinds of food stuffs do not remain in the apparatus any more.
Even if the apparatus runs out of some food stuffs, there may be certain food items which can be prepared from the remaining food stuffs. Therefore, if some food stuffs still remain in the cooking apparatus, it is wasteful to stop cooking. On the other hand, if this kind of situation is avoided, it requires labor to frequently check the residual amounts of the food stuffs and to supply the consumed food stuffs.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a control apparatus that controls an automatic cooking apparatus for preventing the time-consuming maintenance and for improving the net operating efficiency of the cooking apparatus.